


It's not like I like you, Okay Patton?!

by Ryuity



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Angst, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Virgil, Virgil is kinda ooc, but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuity/pseuds/Ryuity
Summary: Patton knew right away he had a crush on Virgil, so when he hears Virgil singing a certain song, there's no way he could hold him self back from hugging him! He's just so precious!(This is my first fic ever, so hopefully it's okay! Song by Amree and Static-P)





	It's not like I like you, Okay Patton?!

Patton if anything, isn't oblivious to his own feelings. He knew when he was feeling sad, or when he was happy, or if he was jealous. That’s why he had no doubt in his mind the moment the thought popped into his head that it was true. He was in love with Virgil. And not your silly 5th grade crush. No, Patton fell, and he fell hard. So, that’s how he got into the situation he was in now, unabashedly trying to flirt with his crush, and getting completely shot down, full Tsundere style.

“Hey Viiiiirge.” Patton hears a groan of slight annoyance, mixed with almost ,but not quite, hidden endearment. “Are you french Virgil?”

“Patton, we are literally the same person, you know I’m no-”

“Because Eiffel for you!” This pun earned Patton nothing but a slight blush and a punch in the arm. 

Virgil groaned, making sure to let Patton know “That one was stupid.” 

“Okay Virge, whatever you say, you adorable Tsundere! Hey, that rhymed!” 

Virgil turned bright red, Patton’s heart skipping a beat at the sight. 

“Tsunde- wha!? Where did you even learn that word?!” Virgil squeaked out. 

“I was watching some YouTube, listening to some songs, and I just happened upon it.”

“Well, I’m not a Tsundere, so don’t call me that.”

“That sounds like something a Tsundere would say!” Patton cheered. 

“Well, I’m not, and that’s that, stuuuuuupid.” Virgil taunted jokingly.

“Okay then Virge,” Patton stands up off the couch he was sitting on, moving to walk out of the room, before stopping suddenly and turning around, causing Virgil to startle. “OH! Don’t forget to tie your shoes, Virge! I wouldn’t want you fall for someone else!” Patton says with a wink, before walking out of the room ‘smoothly’, slightly tripping over his own feet as he goes, but not before seeing the way Virgil turns bright red as he says it.

\---------

A couple of hours later, Patton finished making dinner for his FamILY, setting up plates before heading up the stairs to get everyone. He quickly peaked his head into Roman’s room, seeing how he was dancing along to ‘Popular’ from Wicked, spinning around his room.

“Ro-Ro, time for grub! I made a ham!” Patton shouted over the music, watching as Roman waved his hand to turn it down, before responding.

“Ah, yes! An extravagant meal meant for a prince! I shall be right down, Padre!” Roman shouts back dramatically. Patton chuckles before shutting the door, use to Roman’s antics by now. He moves onto Logan’s room, knocking first before opening the door.

“Logan, Dinner is ready! Finish your work later, come eat!” Patton reports happily. 

“Salutations Patton. I will be down in a moment, I have to finish this sentence.” Logan responds, face stuffed into a computer, stacks of paper surrounding him. The poor man overworked himself too much!

“Alright, but don’t be too late! I’m sure this will be a Winner Dinner!” Patton chirps, hearing a sigh before shutting the door and heading towards Virgil’s room. He was surprised to see Virgil's door was slightly cracked, the sound of Virgil’s voice breaking through. Patton breaks into a huge grin the moment the lyrics register. 

“~I’m not a dere, a Tsun Tsun Dere, I’ve got a jello heart I’m not that mean!” 

Patton stifles a squeal, Virgil’s voice sounds so good, even singing as high as he was! 

“I've got myself just a little bit of love that I wanna spend, on NOT you.” Virgil sings, a little bit of sass in his voice, before transitioning to sounding insecure. “Cuz baby, I'm afraid you'll say that it's not okay with you.” Patton immediately wanted to rush in and give him a hug, and banish all of those doubts. “Cause you’re always laughing, and joking, you look like a clown, but I hope you mean what you say~” Patton listened on, feeling his heart swell as time passed, the thought of dinner completely forgotten. “-could we hold hands, kiss, live our lives in gentle bliss~” 

“We could.” Patton muttered under his breath, before having to suppress a giggle at his synchronizing with the song. By the time Virgil got to the chorus, Patton could barely contain himself. He felt torn between bursting into the room and hugging Virge and waiting for the song to end first. Deciding to listen a little longer, he sat there by the door, lovestruck look on his face, as he listened. 

“So listen here, buddy, It's all just a big fantasy, You see inside of your head! No! So just say goodbye!” Patton listened on, sure that he could wait till the song ended, It was almost over anyway! At least, he was sure until he heard Virgil’s pouty “Ba ba da ba da!”.

‘Okay that’s it, that's so adorable, AHHH’ Patton thought, before rushing into the room with a loud, rushed, and especially happy “OHMYGOSHVIRGETHATWASSOCUTE!!!!” 

“Patton?! How long have you been there?!” Virgil half-yells half-squeaks, face brighter than a cherry tomato. 

“That doesn’t matter! Oh my gosh, come here I need to give you a hug that was so great!!” Patton rushes out, not even finishing his sentence before rushing to give Virgil a hug. Virgil squeaks out an “Eep!” when Pat latches onto him, somehow turning an even brighter red.

“P-Patton! Let me go! I wasn’t singing it for you or anything! Just, pretend you didn’t see –er– hear that!” Virgil says, wiggling in Patton’s arms. Patton thinks about it for a second, before breaking into an even brighter grin, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Hmmmm….Nope!” 

“What?! Why?” Virgil says squirming even more, but unable to escape the firm grip of Patton’s Patton-ed hug. 

‘C-mon Pat, you can do this’ “Not until you say you’ll go on a date with me.” Patton says, attempting to be smooth, but that was a bit bold, even for him. He feels Virgil freeze in his arms for a moment, before he goes back to trying to escape. 

“WhAt?! Why would I-I! It’s not like I like you, okay!” Virgil half-shouts, before freezing, realizing what he’s just done. 

“Oh. my. gosh!! You quoted the song!! Oh come here, you adorable Tsundere!!!” Patton squeals, squeezing Virgil even tighter. Virgil finally stops squirming, with a sigh of defeat. 

“I..Uh...I..URG. Fine. I’ll go on a date with you, just let. Me. go!” Virgil stutters out, before pushing off Patton as hard as he can, somehow managing to escape Patton’s death grip, whether he is red from the physical exertion of the act, or from Patton is a mystery. 

“Yes!!! Where do you want to go? Oh, we could go to the park, or we could go to the Amusement Park, though that might make you anxious, so maybe not, or maybe we could go to the mall, and just walk around or we could go watch a movie or-” Patton starts talking a mile a minute, happier than ever, before Virgil cuts him off.

“PAT we’ll talk about it later, you idiot, why were you outside my room in the first place??.”

Patton thinks for a second, having totally forgotten, smacking his forehead when he finally remembers, “Oh shucks! I forgot! Dinner is ready, I made ham!” 

Virgil laughs, the sound alone making Patton’s heart fill with glee. “Of course you forgot. Should we go eat then?”

Patton smiles at Virgil dazzlingly, “Yup, let’s go!” Patton pauses again, the same glint from earlier that day appearing before he looks at Virgil, saying “Oh, hey Virge?”

“Yeah Pat?”

“Could you hold my hand? I want to tell Roman and Logan that I’ve been touched by an angel!” Patton flirts. Patton hears an indignant huff, which he assumes means no, and heads towards the door, and down the hallway, Virgil close behind. He only feels slightly disappointed that Virgil didn’t grab his hand, he just got a date with his crush for christ’s sake! The disappointment doesn’t last long however, his face breaking into an even brighter grin and a slight blush when Patton feels Virgil grab his hand shyly as they walk. Gosh, he loves his little Tsundere!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! The thought popped into my head, and I am not sure if it's already been done before, but I had to try. Please, comment down below what you thought! ~Ryu :)


End file.
